


O Bastardozinho

by AnaQueiroziana (Julie_Anne)



Category: Os Maias | The Maias - Eça de Queiroz
Genre: Gen
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Anne/pseuds/AnaQueiroziana
Summary: Os Maias é um dos meus livros preferidos. Li-o pela primeira vez quando tinha dezasseis anos e nunca mais deixei de o ler. Cheguei a saber páginas inteiras de cor e, ainda hoje, encontro rapidamente o fragmento de que ando à procura.O pequeno excerto de Os Maias* que serve de mote a esta ficção sempre estimulou a minha imaginação. Na primeira leitura, fiquei à espera de volta a ouvir falar desta pessoa, mas as minhas expectativas foram completamente frustradas. Acho que é a única queixa que tenho de Eça de Queiroz.Creio agora que o próprio Eça não voltou a pensar nesta quase-personagem. Afinal, ele era um homem do seu tempo em muitas coisas. Ou talvez se tenha simplesmente esquecido dela. É o que acontece a quase 100% dos leitores…Esta tentativa de ficção sobre Os Maias nasceu primeiro lugar da vontade de resolver à minha maneira o que sempre considerei uma «ponta solta» num dos meus romances preferidos. Em segundo lugar, da minha grande admiração pela personagem de Afonso da Maia. Procurei sempre pensar como agiria ele nesta situação de modo a ficar de bem com a própria consciência.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * (…) O menino continuou em Benfica dando os seus lentos passeios a cavalo, de criado de farda atrás, começando já a ir beber a sua genebra aos botequins de Lisboa... Depois foi despontando naquela organização uma grande tendência amorosa: aos dezanove anos teve o seu bastardozinho.(…)  
Eça de Queiroz, Os Maias, cap. I

…

Apesar da doença da mulher e da angústia de a saber condenada, Afonso nunca abrandara a sua atenção ao comportamento do Pedrinho, receando precisamente o que primeiro desconfiara e acabara finalmente por saber. Benfica era uma aldeia, tudo se sabia. A rapariga, prestes a terminar o aprendizado de costura, não era nem fútil nem leviana, era uma menina séria, de família modesta, mas honrada. Órfã de mãe desde os seis anos, vivera sempre com o pai, um homem discreto, reservado, culto e muito lido, por gosto e necessidade da sua arte de tipógrafo. Afonso conhecia-a de vista e muitas vezes admirara a beleza serena e o belo porte daquela moça que todas as manhãs passava apressada pelo outro lado da rua, a caminho da modista onde era aprendiza.

Não se colocando a questão de casamento, tanto pela evidente diferença de meio, de educação, de fortuna, e até porque Pedro era demasiado jovem e, com toda a franqueza, dissera mesmo Afonso ao Vilaça, a rapariga estava bem melhor sem ele; Afonso nem por um momento duvidou da palavra dela ou da do tipógrafo, que o procurara para o informar da situação. Ao pai alarmado e furioso, Afonso explicou exatamente o mesmo que conversara com o Vilaça: não era tanto por motivo das diferenças sociais que achava o casamento má ideia, era pela imaturidade e falta de consciência do seu Pedro.

\- Meu amigo, o rapaz é o meu único filho e por si deve calcular o quanto lhe quero. Mas isso não me cega para os defeitos dele. Fui talvez fraco por não querer contrariar a minha pobre Maria, e não teimei quando devia tê-lo feito. Saiu-me o rapaz mal-educado e às vezes até me parece fraco de cabeça. Acredite quando lhe digo que a Angélica está melhor sem ele. Mais vale só do que mal-acompanhada… Não é por ela, é por meu filho. Creia que era uma desgraça casá-los; em seis meses acabavam a atirar a loiça um ao outro. Nem seria ambiente para educar uma criança!

O tipógrafo concordara. Também a ele o namorico não tinha agradado. O rapaz era um estroina, um doidivanas, bonito e simpático, sim senhores, mas sem cabeça e sem futuro. Angélica, contudo, sem mãe nem outra parenta mais velha que a guiasse, ingénua e ignorante como o devia ser qualquer menina solteira, facilmente sucumbira aos encantos do moço, aos seus bonitos olhos e às bonitas palavras, aos versos e às flores, à atenção, à persistência… O mal estava feito, agora era remediá-lo o melhor que se pudesse.

O plano de Afonso era mandar a moça para Santa Olávia, onde havia uma casinha discreta e retirada, que em tempos pertencera a um dos rendeiros, estava ainda em muito bom reparo e rapidamente se arranjava. Lá teria bom ar e excelente água, sossego e companhia: a Maria do Amparo, uma pequena da aldeia que tivera umas febres em criança e ficara demasiado frágil para os trabalhos da lavoura, e devia andar pela mesma conta de anos, faria os trabalhos da casa e ajudaria depois com o bebé. Em Resende, havia o excelente Doutor Trigueiros que em meia hora a cavalo lá estaria e a Ana Rosa, parteira afamada na região, tão asseada e cuidadosa que nunca perdera uma criança em mais de dez anos de actividade.

\- Em nascendo o pequeno, ou a pequena, e assim que a mãe estiver recuperada, tratamos de casa onde possam viver, fora daqui já se sabe, em Lisboa, onde o meu amigo encontre trabalho com facilidade e ninguém queira saber miudezas da vida alheia. Se não posso dar um marido de jeito à sua filha, posso pelo menos deixá-la, a ela e ao nosso neto, ao abrigo das más surpresas da vida. E creia-me, meu caro Alberto, que ninguém lamenta mais do que eu que o meu desgraçado filho não seja forma para o pé dela!

Alberto era um homem inteligente e ponderado e sabia bem demais que Afonso tinha razão. Bem pesados os lados todos, quase lhe agradava a perspectiva de manter a filha junto de si, com um netinho ou netinha e sem o risco de um que homem estranho lha viesse reclamar. Desde que perdera a mulher que secretamente receara o dia em que o casamento lhe viesse roubar a filha. Longe das línguas faladeiras de Benfica, facilmente Angélica passaria por viúva. Encerrar-se-ia ali um capítulo da sua vida, mas outro principiaria.

*******

Tudo viera a correr como Afonso planeara. Entre as frondosas sombras de Santa Olávia, Angélica tivera o que se podia chamar uma gravidez santa, sem agonias nem desmaios. Todos os fins de tarde, desde que estivesse bom tempo, dava, por avisado conselho do Doutor Trigueiros, um grande passeio pela mata em redor da casinha, acompanhada por Maria do Amparo que nunca a deixava só. Liberta dos cuidados da casa, excelente costureira, fizera todo o enxoval do filho e, terminado este, ainda arrecadara um pequeno pé-de-meia bordando e embainhando, para não se enfadar da inatividade forçada, meia dúzia de lençóis e fronhas para uma menina, filha de um brasileiro rico das cercanias, que estava para casar e ficara encantada com a perfeição dos bordados do enxoval quando encontrara Maria do Amparo na venda, a escolher botões de madrepérola que coubessem nas casas minúsculas das pequenas fronhas. E não lhe faltava o tempo para escrever todas as semanas ao pai, longas cartas em que relatava com graça o seu calmo dia a dia.

Na aldeia falava-se, à boca pequena, embora respeitosamente, da jovem viúva que viera esperar a chegada do filho no retiro da quinta dos Maias. Admiravam-lhe a beleza, a gravidade e os sorrisos e as boas palavras que sempre tinha para quem encontrava nos seus passeios ou nas raras idas a Resende. Afirmavam uns que era uma parenta afastada, de um ramo menos afortunado da parentela. Outros juravam ter ouvido dizer que era a viúva de um conhecido da família, um jovem solicitador de Lisboa, por quem a caridade de Afonso, quase lendária na região, se interessara. E Maria do Amparo, nas visitas à mãe, só tivera bem a dizer da sua jovem patroa, tão bonita e amável, tão distinta, mas tão prática que não desdenhara ganhar um dinheirito por sua conta e tão despretensiosa que a ajudava a levantar a loiça do almoço e muitas vezes lhe pedia que ceasse com ela à mesa.

O pequeno nascera no final da Primavera, de um parto muito bem-sucedido e sem complicações. Era um rapazinho saudável e Angélica recusou imediatamente a hipótese de ele ser criado por uma ama. Fora baptizado em Santa Olávia, com o abade Custódio por padrinho, a pedido de Afonso, que sem dificuldade lhe arrancara a promessa de segredo absoluto, e Maria do Amparo por madrinha: sem pretensões de ligações vantajosas, Angélica quis dar ao filho uma madrinha que efectivamente o pudesse cuidar caso lhe viesse a faltar a mãe. Deu-lhe o nome de Eduardo, numa discreta homenagem à avó que nunca conheceria e que falecera pouco tempo antes.

Quando os grandes calores passaram, em fins de Setembro, voltou a Lisboa e instalou-se com o filho, o pai e Maria do Amparo, que não quisera separar-se dela nem do menino, num _rez-de-chaussée_ que Afonso alugara, e que fazia esquina com a Rua do Loreto. Era uma casinha aconchegada, modesta mas desafogada, que tinha até um palmo de quintalzinho onde duas roseiras, anémicas mas cheias de boa vontade, em breve dividiam o espaço exíguo com pés de salsa, hortelã, salva e cidreira, tudo cuidado amorosamente por Maria do Amparo, e onde, nos dias bons, Alberto se sentava depois do jantar a fumar o seu cachimbo e a ver o neto estender as mãozitas gorduchas para os fracos raios de sol que ali chegavam coados pelos prédios circundantes.

Quando Afonso viu o garoto pela primeira vez, não lhe restaram dúvidas de que era filho de Pedro. Herdara os grandes olhos escuros, e era o retrato de Pedro aos três meses. Esperneando e palrando no seu berço de verga, entre lençóis primorosamente bordados, o pequeno presenteara o desconhecidos com um daqueles sorrisos radiosos que as crianças de colo ensaiam antes de saberem sorrir com motivo. Receando assustá-lo, Afonso declinara segurá-lo ao colo, mas ficara encantado com a força e determinação da mãozinha gorducha que segurara o seu indicador estendido. Sentado à mesa da sala de entrada, traçara a Angélica e Alberto os seus planos para assegurar o futuro do garoto, com um ligeiro embargo de comoção na voz: afinal, era o seu primeiro neto.

\- Para começar, Angélica, quero que saiba que o Eduardo está no meu testamento, reconhecido como meu neto e filho do Pedro: não tem valor jurídico, mas tem o valor de afirmar que eu sempre o soube e reconheci como tal. Baptizá-lo como filho de mãe incógnita teria sido um insulto para si, e compreendo que o tenha recusado, tal como espero que compreenda por que motivo levantei a hipótese. A educação do menino será por minha conta. O Vilaça, a meu pedido, estudou as leis a fundo e deixo ao seu filho o suficiente para que, no caso de eu faltar, ele possa completar a sua instrução na carreira que for da sua escolha e estabelecer-se como entender.

Adivinhando o agradecimento, atalhou, segurando-lhe as mãos.

\- Não o fiz para que me agradeça, minha filha. Fi-lo porque é o que está certo. Pensei em não lho revelar sequer, mas quero que viva descansada e sem angústia quanto ao futuro do Eduardo. Quanto a si, sei que é uma mulher corajosa e trabalhadora, mais do que capaz de assegurar o seu sustento, mas gostaria de garantir que, materialmente, nada lhe faltará. Em verdade, é mais por mim que o faço. O arrendamento desta casa está em seu nome, e há provisões feitas para que, mesmo depois da minha morte, a renda continue a ser paga regularmente até que o Eduardo atinja a maioridade ou inicie a sua actividade profissional. Da mesma forma, receberá uma pequena pensão anual, a ser paga duas vezes por ano, em Junho e em Dezembro, que empregará como achar melhor. Se não precisar do dinheiro, pode depositá-lo, ou investi-lo como entender. O Vilaça estará à sua disposição para a aconselhar.

Virou-se depois para Alberto, que ouvira tudo sem uma palavra, embora se adivinhasse que por várias vezes estivera à beira de intervir e só o não fizera graças aos gestos discretos e olhares imperiosos da filha.

\- Meu amigo, será seu o privilégio de ouvir o Eduardo chamar-lhe _avô_. É, de certa maneira, um alívio e uma alegria para mim saber que o neto que não posso acompanhar terá um avô tão sério e tão afectuoso como o Alberto. Entendo que seria errado da minha parte ter uma presença na vida dele, pois que teria sempre de ser à custa de mentiras…

Comovido com a percepção de que aquele homem, rico e poderoso, tinha afinal algo a invejar-lhe, o tipógrafo não pudera manter o silêncio.

\- Mas Vossa Excelência há de ter netos, senhor D. Afonso…!

\- Ai! meu amigo, sabe Deus quando isso virá a ser! Creia que às vezes duvido que o rapaz venha ganhar juízo para tanto… Que ele não é mau rapaz… é esperto, é valente… mas fraco, inconstante… e desde a morte da mãe… - falhou-lhe a voz - … não sei, não sei o que sairá desta melancolia em que ele anda. Que pena tenho de ele não a ter sabido apreciar como devia, Angélica! Que mundo tão mal feito este, minha filha!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eduardo cresce e vamos ver as coisas do seu ponto de vista. Como vou seguir a par e passo os acontecimentos de Os Maias, pelo que, de vez em quando, vamos encontrar personagens conhecidas e perceber que Afonso, mesmo de longe, não deixa de acompanhar o crescimento e de influenciar a educação deste neto.

Eduardo não tinha a mais ténue lembrança do pai. Tanto quanto podia recordar, sempre vivera com a mamã, a Maria do Amparo e o avô, sempre naquela casinha logo a seguir ao largo de Camões, entalada entre prédios de três andares, mas de onde se via até à outra banda se se subisse às águas furtadas. Entrava-se pela sala, onde tomavam as refeições numa mesinha quadrada, e onde o avô passava muito do seu tempo, num cadeirão junto da janela, a ler. A sala dava para uma outra divisão, mais pequena, a que chamavam a salinha, e onde a mãe trabalhava. Ao fundo da sala, à esquerda, ao lado do aparador, uma porta dava para um corredor para o qual abriam a despensa e o quarto do avô, e no fundo do qual ficava a cozinha, que tinha uma porta para o quintal. Entre os dois, uma escada levava ao andar de cima onde ficavam dois quartos – o dele e o da mamã – e o quartinho dos armários, onde a mamã guardava a roupa de casa e as peças de pano, as linhas e outros aviamentos que usava para o seu trabalho. A escada continuava para as águas furtadas onde ficava o quarto da Maria do Amparo, outro quarto sempre vazio, onde se guardavam as coisas em desuso e onde ele às vezes ia brincar e uma grande arrecadação com o tecto a descer.

A mamã fazia costuras delicadas e bordados complicados, sentada na salinha, no vão da janela para ter boa luz, e havia sempre duas aprendizas, às vezes três, que enfiavam as agulhas, alinhavavam, passavam os desenhos dos bordados e varriam a sala no fim do dia. O avô era um senhor amável, de cabelo e bigode branco, que lhe contava histórias fantásticas e lhe ensinava as letras, como também ensinava aos domingos aos homens do bairro, que lhe chamavam Mestre Alberto, porque o avô fora mestre tipógrafo e ainda que já não trabalhasse, quase todos os dias ia à oficina cavaquear um bocado com os rapazes a quem ensinara o ofício, e até mostrar-lhes como se fazia um trabalho bem feito. Havia ainda a Maria do Amparo, que cozinhava e limpava a casa, o adorava como a um Menino Jesus e guardava sempre um bocadinho da massa das empadas para ele fazer uma pequenina, além de saber histórias ainda melhores do que as do avô.

O garoto brincara primeiro no quintalinho e depois na rua com os rapazinhos da vizinhança. Aprendeu a lançar o pião, corria com os amigos as ruas e becos do bairro a descobrir tesouros: alfinetes de madeira de pendurar a roupa, cacos de loiça de um azul mais vivo e brilhante do que o do céu, botões de madrepérola ou de loiça que alguém tinha perdido. Quase sempre merendavam todos na cozinha, em alegre camaradagem, fatias de pão com manteiga e grandes chávenas de café de cevada com leite, uma merenda muito melhor do que a que os outros teriam tido em casa, mas disso Eduardo ainda não sabia. Depois da merenda, sentavam-se muitas vezes no quintalinho a ouvir o avô contar a história de Carlos Magno e dos Doze Pares de França ou a da Ponte dos Sete Arcos. Já quase as sabiam de cor, mas o avô contava tão bem, que nos momentos cruciais todos sustinham a respiração, ansiosos por saber se Rolando afinal seria morto ou se dessa vez a ponte engoliria o aprendiz mentiroso.

Aos domingos, a mamã punha o seu vestido mais bonito, de xadrezinho azul, e um chapelinho de palha com uma fita também azul, o avô trocava a quinzena de ganga por um casaco de veludilho preto e punha gravata, a Maria do Amparo, toda bem arranjada, de cordão de ouro ao pescoço e sem avental, vestia-lhe o fatinho de veludo e iam todos à missa das nove na Igreja do Loreto. Depois almoçavam uma carne estufada que a Maria deixava pronta de véspera – o cheiro desse prato havia de o acompanhar para sempre como uma grata recordação – e havia sempre um mimo especial, um arroz doce ou bolinhos feitos pela mamã. As tardes de domingo pareciam-lhe sempre enormes, passadas na sala se estava frio e chuva, folheando um grande livro de gravuras botânicas, onde a cidreira se chamava _Melissa officinalis_ e a salsa era _Petroselinum crispum_ ou, no Verão, no quintalinho, a ouvir a Maria contar uma das maravilhosas histórias que sabia, enquanto fazia renda.

Aos seis anos, precocemente e porque, à força de aprender as letras que as aprendizas copiavam para marcar toalhas, lençóis e fronhas, e das lições do avô, já sabia ler correctamente os títulos do jornal, entrara para a escola, onde descobrira que quase todos os outros meninos tinham um pai ou, pelo menos a recordação de um pai. Ao fim da primeira semana de aulas, tinha perguntado à mãe por que razão não tinha um pai como os outros. Arrependera-se logo, ao ver os olhos da mãe encherem-se de lágrimas.

\- O teu papá está no Céu, meu querido… - fora única resposta.

Como logo percebera que falar do pai fazia chorar a mamã, não voltara a tocar no assunto. O papá tinha então morrido, como o pai do Joaquim. Mas perto do Natal desse ano, enquanto fazia a sua cópia sentado à mesa da sala, onde fora preciso acender o candeeiro, porque apesar de serem apenas cinco horas era já quase noite, a mamã recebera a visita de um cavalheiro desconhecido, baixo e encorpado, de barba grisalha e vestido de luto carregado, que a Maria do Amparo mandara entrar para a salinha onde Angélica se demorava, já sem as aprendizas, a terminar um bordado que tinha de ser entregue no dia seguinte. Eduardo ficara intrigado, porque a mamã fechara a porta e o avô tinha feito cara feia àquela visita. Afinal, o cavalheiro pouco se tinha demorado, e em breve a porta se abria e ele atravessava a sala dando o braço à mamã, embora parecesse mais que era ele quem precisava de que ela o amparasse, e cumprimentando muito cerimoniosamente o avô:

\- A vida dá-nos as voltas que quer, meu amigo. Se não fosse o pequenito, estava eu agora só no mundo… - e virando-se para a mamã - Temos de ter coragem, minha filha, cada um de nós tem, ainda assim, um bom motivo para continuar. Sabe que nunca ficará desamparada…para qualquer coisa, fale com o Vilaça como falaria comigo. Vou levar o pequeno para Santa Olávia, ver se me chega ainda a vida para o educar como deve ser, fazer dele o que não tive forças para fazer do pai…

Antes de sair, olhara atenta e longamente, com olhos que tinham chorado havia pouco, o garoto sentado à mesa a escrever laboriosamente. A sombra de um sorriso, pálido e triste, iluminara por instantes o rosto devastado do velho. Eduardo, naturalmente amável, sorrira por sua vez ao cavalheiro desconhecido que tratava tão bem a mamã e que parecia tão triste.

Assim que a porta se fechou sobre o desconhecido, a mamã que o acompanhara à porta, rompera em lágrimas abraçada ao avô.

\- Que desgraça, meu pai, que grande desgraça! – lembrara-se, a tempo, de Eduardo, sentado ali mesmo, a ouvir tudo – Filho… faz um favor à mamã: vai à cozinha e pede à Maria que mande à tenda por duas velas de cera. Antes que feche…

Ele cumprira o recado com todo o rigor, mas ao regressar à sala ainda ouvira a troca de palavras entre a mamã e o avô:

\- Sabe o que me disse o senhor D. Afonso, meu pai? Que nunca se arrependerá o suficiente por não ter obrigado o Pedro a… enfim…

\- Agora é tarde…– respondera o avô, escondendo alguma comoção que Eduardo até sem o ver conseguia perceber-lhe na voz.

\- Fez-me tanta pena, meu pai. Perder assim o filho, e ficar sem saber da netinha e com uma criança tão pequenina, sem pai nem mãe…

\- Por vezes, penso que esteve na mão dele evitar que se chegasse a tanto… Na altura, e ainda que tenha dito que não, julgo que valeram mais os pergaminhos, e agora, coitado, de pouco lhe servem.

\- Está a ser injusto, meu pai. O senhor D. Afonso sempre foi muito correcto connosco. Poucos no lugar dele teriam sido tão generosos! E só Deus saberá o quanto lhe custa manter-se arredado…

\- Tens razão, filha, tens razão… Mas, que queres, lembra-me de que podias ter tido uma vida diferente…

\- E quem sabe, meu pai, se seria tão feliz nessa vida diferente como tenho sido desde que o Eduardo nasceu…?

Eduardo sentira um peso na consciência por estar assim a ouvir o que, evidentemente, não era para os seus ouvidos, ainda que gostasse de saber que a sua chegada fizera a mãe feliz. Com cuidado, recuara meia dúzia de passos, silenciosamente, e voltara a percorrê-los de forma ruidosa.

\- A Madrinha já mandou um rapaz à tenda, não deve tardar aí com as velas.

A mamã, ainda de lágrimas nos olhos, fizera-lhe o seu belo sorriso, agradecera, e fora a correr ao quarto, no andar de cima, de onde trouxera o cofrezinho onde guardava o colar e os brincos que usava para ir à missa. De dentro tirara, chamando-o para lho mostrar, um outro colar de ouro trabalhado, muito bonito, mas que nunca a vira usar, com um medalhão de ouro antigo que se abria carregando num minúsculo botão. Por baixo da tampa havia uma miniatura, o retrato pintado de um rapaz moreno de grandes olhos escuros e meigos, com um colarinho alto e uma gravata de seda azul.

\- É o teu papá. Era assim quando nos conhecemos. Hás de vir a ser a imagem dele quando cresceres… - e abraçara-se a ele a chorar.

Nessa noite, depois da ceia, a mamã tinha acendido as duas velas novas no oratório e dito a Eduardo que iam rezar um terço por alma do papá. Era, portanto, verdade que o papá tinha morrido e foi essa a última vez que se falou dele.

*******

A escola funcionava num antigo palácio, ali mesmo no bairro. Graças à insistência de Alberto, e pelo muito respeito que lhe tinham os pais dos pequenos, que ele ensinara a ler já em adultos, muitos dos vizinhos mandavam os filhos pequenos à escola e Eduardo teve por colegas de escola grande parte dos rapazinhos que conhecia, os seus companheiros de brincadeira. O Miquelino, irmão mais novo de uma das aprendizas da mamã, o Anselmo que morava duas portas acima e era o melhor jogador de pião da rua toda, o Joaquim, filho da mulher que engomava os bordados que a mamã fazia… Por vezes, à tarde, juntavam-se os quatro em volta da mesa quadrada da sala, a resolver os deveres, com a ajuda do avô para os casos mais bicudos. Miquelino era o que tinha a melhor letra, Joaquim o melhor na Aritmética, Anselmo o que mais depressa decorava as lições, e Eduardo o que melhor lia e desenhava.

Também na escola o professor notara a invulgar habilidade de Eduardo para desenhar. Não que descurasse os restantes trabalhos escolares, pelo contrário, era um aluno aplicado, trabalhador e bem-comportado, lia e escrevia com desembaraço, sabia as suas lições… mas desenhar era, sem sombra de dúvida, aquilo que mais gostava de fazer e o que fazia melhor. Tinha mesmo uma capacidade invulgar para captar os traços distintivos de uma pessoa e esboçar um retrato que, mesmo imperfeito e sem técnica – afinal o garoto tinha dez anos nessa altura – era imediatamente identificável. Terminada a escola, aconselhara a mãe a guiar o moço para desenvolver o seu talento.

\- É uma boa carreira, filha! – considerara o avô, admirando, muito orgulhoso, o retrato que o neto fizera dele – Mesmo um gravador ou um ilustrador, até um debuxador têm trabalho garantido em qualquer lugar do mundo, e ganham quanto querem. Mas se o pequeno tiver talento, um pintor, mesmo de retratos, é um cavalheiro. Pensa nisso, Angélica. Fala com o senhor Vilaça…

E poucos dias depois Angélica, com o seu vestido de xadrezinho azul e um xale de caxemira que lhe ficava particularmente bem, levara Eduardo, vestido com o fato dos domingos, a visitar um senhor que ele nunca vira, num primeiro andar da Rua Augusta. Levava uma pasta com alguns dos melhores desenhos do garoto. O senhor Vilaça, dando estalinhos com os dedos, elogiara o propósito do rapazinho, as suas bonitas maneiras, e apreciara muito os belos desenhos.

\- Eu pouco entendo destas coisas, mas parece-me que o menino tem jeito e que pode vir ter uma bela carreira. Acho que a senhora devia pedir conselho ao senhor Afonso da Maia. Temos aqui a Academia de Belas Artes, mas talvez haja coisa melhor lá fora e o menino parece ter muito jeito… Entretanto, e como o Eduardinho ainda é muito novo para se pensar nisso, vou tratar de saber de um professor de desenho, um bom professor, que dê aulas particulares. A senhora, pelo seu lado, escreva ao senhor Afonso da Maia…

Feliz por aquela saída com a mamã, orgulhoso de ter atravessado a Baixa pelo braço daquela senhora tão linda, Eduardo pouca atenção prestara ao final da conversa. Gostara dos elogios do simpático cavalheiro, mas quando os adultos começaram a falar naquele tom de voz que ele se habituara a associar a assuntos que ou ele não percebia ou a mamã lhe dizia que não eram para a idade dele, desinteressou-se. Não sabia quem era o senhor Afonso da Maia e a mamã prometera que, na volta, o levaria a tomar chá numa confeitaria.

Angélica escrevera uma longa carta a Afonso, dando conta dos progressos do menino, relatando os bons resultados com que terminara a escola e pedindo conselho sobre a decisão a tomar. Enviava dois ou três dos melhores desenhos do pequeno e um relato da conversa que tivera com o Vilaça. De troca de correspondência que se seguira, acabara por ficar decidido que Eduardo dedicaria os próximos anos, dois ou três, ou os que fossem necessários para ganhar maturidade e alguma técnica no desenho, a aperfeiçoar o francês e o inglês e em aulas particulares de desenho com um bom professor que Vilaça encontrara.

_«Em o Eduardo lhe parecendo suficientemente crescido e independente para tal, pensaremos em mandá-lo para Paris. Eu apenas posso apreciar, com olhos muito interessados, os desenhos que me mandou, mas parece-me que há aqui talento. Além disso, tenho conhecidos por lá, e pelo menos dois têm netos da mesma idade ou quase, pelo que o rapaz não estará desacompanhado. E para estudar desenho e pintura, não há melhor do que a Académie._

_Encoraje-o a ler, a aprender bem o francês e o inglês, a falar tanto como a ler e a escrever, e a aproveitar bem os ensinamentos dos professores. Diz-me o Vilaça que o rapaz é muito simpático, amigo dos seus amigos e um bom estudante, o que me deixa muito feliz. Tem feito um excelente trabalho, minha filha.»_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eduardo inicia a sua preparação para futuramente frequentar a Académie.

Quando o Verão dos seus onze anos terminou, a vida de Eduardo deu uma volta: iniciava-se uma nova etapa. Pela primeira vez, a maior parte das suas horas seria passada fora do bairro e sem a companhia dos amigos com quem crescera. Os seus amigos do bairro, com quem brincara na rua, terminada a escola, começaram a trabalhar, a maioria como aprendizes em diferentes oficinas e alguns, raros, filhos de gente mais abonada, prosseguindo estudos num Liceu. O Miquelino era agora aprendiz na tipografia onde o avô continuava a ir quase todas as manhãs, o Joaquim fazia as entregas na mercearia de onde a mamã gastava, e aos domingos à tarde estudava contabilidade com um vizinho, e o Anselmo empregara-se num Hotel da Baixa, a fazer recados. Foi nessa altura que Eduardo começou a perceber que o mundo era injusto e mal feito: afinal, os seus amigos não teriam as oportunidades que a ele se abriam, unicamente por falta de meios. Todos haviam chegado à idade em que era necessário contribuir para o rendimento familiar. Era apenas porque a mamã trabalhava tanto e havia ainda a pensão do papá, que ele podia continuar a estudar…

Eduardo começava os dias de manhã muito cedo, pelas nove horas, com a lição de Inglês, com _miss_ Jenkins, uma inglesa de meia idade, que vivia no Rossio, num quinto andar e ganhava a vida dando lições particulares de Inglês. Óptima professora, conseguiu que o aluno progredisse em seis meses o suficiente para começar a ler pequenos contos. Sempre muito correctamente vestida de escuro, com um penteado tão impecável que parecia talhado em madeira, _miss_ Jenkins era de uma exigência quase absurda, obrigando Eduardo a ler um conto novo todos os meses e a treinar a pronúncia do «th» e dos «r», completamente diferentes dos portugueses, até à perfeição.

\- Always remember this, Edward, the right accent will open all doors… - dizia-lhe ela quando o rapaz se queixava da dificuldade em pronunciar certos sons, ou do absurdo que era que à mesma grafia correspondessem várias sonoridades.

De casa da inglesa, Eduardo seguia, cansado e com a cabeça à roda, para a aula de Francês, que partilhava com dois outros colegas, Alfredo, um mocinho frágil, pálido e sempre vagamente doente, que parecia simplesmente gostar de aprender e ter pais que podiam satisfazer-lhe esse gosto, e Estefânia, uma pequena tão séria e aplicada que lembrava uma mulher em miniatura e que se preparava para vir a ser professora, que fora o sonho do seu falecido pai. Ao bater das onze, já os três estavam entregues aos cuidados de uma senhora francesa, viúva ainda jovem, que ensinava Francês e música numa pequena sala para onde se entrava pelo attelier de modista de uma sua irmã, na rua do Ferragial. Também _mademoiselle_ Richard o obrigava a ler muito, a escrever quase outro tanto e era muito exigente com a pronúncia correcta do R. Insistia de tal forma na importância crucial dos tempos dos verbos, que Eduardo acabou por confessar ao avô que chegava até a sonhar com os verbos franceses.

Regressava a casa para almoçar, já bem depois do meio-dia, e encontrava a mesa posta especialmente para ele. Maria do Amparo guardava-lhe sempre o almocinho quente e frequentemente acrescentava pequenos mimos: uma peça de fruta, uma fatia de pão de ló que guardara da merenda de domingo, um ovo estrelado, que ele desde pequeno adorava… Dava duas palavras ao avô que lia o jornal no seu cadeirão, beijava a mãe, que estava já entregue ao trabalho e voltava a sair.

À tarde, tinha aula de Desenho, a mais trabalhosa de todas, mas também a que mais lhe agradava. O mestre tinha quatro outros alunos além dele. Era um pintor de talento medíocre, mas com um excelente domínio das técnicas, mesmo das mais modernas e um magnífico professor, capaz de transmitir até as matérias mais áridas com entusiasmo. 

Nesse primeiro ano, Eduardo aprendeu as regras da perspectiva, das proporções e os cânones. Observava gravuras de obras célebres ouvindo mestre explicar o que nelas era notável, começou a estudar a história da Arte e a conhecer os grandes nomes. Iniciou-se na técnica do carvão. Saía da aula de Desenho às quatro da tarde, exausto e enfarruscado, mas cheio de alegria pelos progressos que ia fazendo e apaixonado pela beleza que estava a aprender a ver em todo o lado.

O caminho de regresso era sempre lento, pois parava quase a cada passo para olhar em volta. Com o entusiasmo de quem vê tudo pela primeira vez aliado ao natural entusiasmo da juventude, Eduardo encontrava encanto em cada pequena coisa. As ruas que conhecia desde pequeno, as pedras da calçada, as pessoas que passavam, a linda vista do alto da rua do Alecrim, as montras das lojas da Baixa eram outras tantas fontes de distracção e inspiração. Ao chegar a casa, os complexos bordados que a mamã fazia, as ervas de cheiro no quintal ou as cestas de fruta que a Maria trazia da praça, tudo lhe parecia encantador, cheio de cores e linhas em que nunca atentara até então.

Após a merenda, sentava-se na sala a estudar. Lia, em dias alternados, a sua dose diária de Inglês ou de Francês, conforme o dia, comovendo-se com as desgraças do Pobre Jack e rindo das desventuras da bicharada nas fábulas de La Fontaine. Escrevia o seu tema para o dia seguinte, apoiando-se num dos excelentes dicionários que a mamã mandara vir por um livreiro da Baixa. Em seguida, pegava no seu álbum de esboços e desenhava até à hora da ceia. Depois de comer, a mamã insistia para que recolhesse:

\- Tens de acordar cedo, meu querido, e precisas de dormir. É bom teres horários certos e método, para não dares cabo da saúde.

Embora preferisse ficar a desenhar e por vezes a adiantar as leituras pela noite dentro, Eduardo obedecia. Sabia bem, por experiência, porque duas ou três vezes ficara a ler na cama até tarde e Angélica, embora visse a luz da vela por baixo da porta, entendera que era preferível deixar o rapaz aprender a lição à sua custa, que se não dormisse aquelas horas, no dia seguinte estaria cansado e desatento nas aulas.

Na manhã seguinte, bem antes das nove, hora a que devia estar a bater à porta de _miss_ Jenkins, já estava a pé, lavado e vestido, a beber o seu café com leite. Às nove menos um quarto a soar nos sinos das duas igrejas, saía, livros debaixo do braço e o carinhoso «Tem um bom dia, meu filho» da mamã nos ouvidos, a caminho do Rossio, para mais um dia de estudo.

*******

Em Julho, Angélica achou o filho pálido e cansado. Consultou o pai, sentou-se a fazer contas e resolveu usar algum do dinheiro da pensão anual que Afonso lhe pagava e no qual raramente tocava, para alugar uma casinha em Sintra e passar um mês longe da cidade com a família. Vilaça, a seu pedido, encontrou-lhe uma pequena casa mesmo à entrada da vila, fresca entre árvores frondosas, discreta, mas com uma vista magnífica. Embora fosse pequena – Eduardo e o avô tinham de partilhar um quarto – estava razoavelmente mobilada e equipada, e a pequena sala tinha uma boa janela sobre o vale, que proporcionou ao jovem aprendiz de pintor a oportunidade de tentar esboçar paisagens e o quintalzinho, além de fornecer limões e ameixas, foi a fonte onde Eduardo recolheu uma boa quantidade de desenhos minuciosos de plantas e animais para o seu álbum. O Hotel Nunes fornecia os almoços: sem ser a comida caseira, simples, mas bem confeccionada a que Maria do Amparo habituara a família, era comida razoável, e Maria tratava do pequeno almoço e da ceia, gozando também de um merecido descanso.

No final do Verão, repousados e com boas cores, regressaram os quatro a Lisboa, à vida e à rotina quotidiana. No segundo ano de aprendizagem, Eduardo começou a copiar aplicadamente, a lápis primeiro e depois com aparo, gravuras antigas, a desenhar em todas as posições e perspectivas possíveis os modelos de gesso que o mestre tinha no atelier, aprendendo a subtil arte dos sombreados. Iniciou-se na exigente arte do retrato, esboçando durante as aulas retratos dos colegas, e em casa, nas tardes de sábado ou nos finais de tarde de Verão, retratos da mãe, das aprendizas, da madrinha e do avô. Ao mesmo tempo, aprendeu as principais técnicas de gravura.

Com miss Jenkins , que o mandara ler no Verão o David Coperfield, estudou nesse _ano Pride and Prejudice_ e iniciou a trabalhosa embora fascinante leitura de um novo romance que a professora, leitora tão apaixonada quanto o seu aluno, coleccionara em fascículos, _Vanity Fair_, de William Thackeray, cuja história o prendeu, não tendo também ficado indiferente aos desenhos com que o autor ilustrara a obra. Aprendia o _humour_, essa exemplar técnica de crítica através do sorriso, nascida da fina e atenta observação. Cada vez mais entusiasmado com o exame do que o rodeava, ia tentando aplicar o _humour_ à vida lisboeta que via todos os dias e começara a reunir no seu álbum pequenos apontamentos da vida no bairro e cenas que nos seus percursos diários lhe chamavam a atenção.

Nas aulas de _mademoiselle Richard_ iniciou a leitura de _Les trois mousquetaires_, e era com dificuldade que a sua força de vontade o arrancava da leitura para que não negligenciasse o resto das suas obrigações, preso como estava às aventuras de D’Artagnan.

Paralelamente, interessado por referências que encontrava nas suas leituras, começou a estudar por si mesmo, e com o precioso apoio do avô, que não só era uma fonte de sabedoria mas ainda conhecia muita gente e lhe obtinha livros a que, de outra forma não teria acesso, a cultura clássica, a mitologia e a história universal. Em Maio desse ano, apresentou ao mestre uma pequena série de três ilustrações para a obra de Alexandre Dumas, que concebera e executara nos seus tempos livres e de que mandara imprimir uma dezena de exemplares na oficina onde em tempos o avô trabalhara. Oferecera uma colecção a _mademoiselle_ Richard, outra ao professor de Desenho, uma terceira ao avô e, sem que ele o soubesse, Angélica enviara uma outra a Afonso, de quem recebera em consequência, uma carta entusiástica.

_«Há aqui talento, verdadeiro talento! Veja como estes talentos se herdam: minha falecida mulher desenhava e pintava muito bem. Foi ela quem pintou a miniatura que lhe ofereci quando nos encontrámos pela última vez, naquele dia tão triste.» _

Nesse Verão ficaram em Lisboa, contentando-se com uma breve ida a Sintra durante três dias. Eduardo e a mãe alojaram-se numa pequena pensão e deram longos passeios de manhã, pela fresca e enquanto havia poucas hipóteses de encontrarem alguém além de um ou outro inglês excêntrico. Encheram os olhos de verde e de frescura, repousaram, e Eduardo esboçou a carvão dois retratos da mãe: um de perfil, sentada na salinha da pensão, a ler o jornal; outro, a três quartos, com o olhar perdido na distância, sonhadora, e um caracol, escapando do penteado, caído sobre a orelha direita.

Durante o Verão, Eduardo aproveitou o tempo livre para ler: a mãe oferecera-lhe uma assinatura num livreiro da Baixa. Através da Bertrand, mandava vir livros franceses e ingleses, com a parcimónia ditada pelos seus parcos rendimentos, constituídos pela pequena mesada que a mamã lhe dava e complementados com o que auferia com a venda de riscos para bordados numa retrosaria da Rua da Conceição. A mamã aprovara, desde que não descurasse os estudos.

No ano seguinte, e enquanto lia e estudava, em inglês, Jane Eyre, e se iniciava nos poetas franceses, começou a aprender a técnica da aguarela, e ficou fascinado com as cores, com as transparências e com as sobreposições. Pegou nos esboços que fizera em Sintra e tentou as suas primeiras paisagens a aguarela. Eram apenas tentativas, hesitantes e imperfeitas, mas revelavam vontade de aprender e espírito de iniciativa. Rapidamente se aperfeiçoou e em breve o mestre lhe foi pedindo que colorisse algumas das gravuras que imprimia para vender e formavam a parte mais importante dos seus parcos rendimentos. Eduardo tinha um bom sentido da cor e a mão firme. De novo chegou ao Verão exausto e pálido e de novo Angélica o levou a passar uma semana em Sintra. Nesse ano estava tão completamente esgotado que nem desenhou e embora tivesse levado _Notre Dame de Paris_ para ler, acabou por adormecer todas as tardes no pequeno quintal da pensão, à sombra das árvores, depois de ler o primeiro parágrafo.

Finalmente, naquele que seria o seu último ano de preparação para os futuros estudos, iniciou-se Eduardo nos mistérios da pintura a óleo. Mostrou-se competente, mas nunca o seu coração esteve nessa aprendizagem. Ele bem sabia que era na pintura a óleo que estava a sua possibilidade de fazer carreira, de conseguir uma posição confortável e um rendimento que lhe permitisse libertar a mãe do trabalho. Empenhou-se mais ainda do que se verdadeiramente gostasse de pintar a óleo. No entanto, nada pode vencer o seu primeiro encanto pela aguarela e pelo desenho. Intimamente sabia que seria a desenhar e nas aguarelas que seria verdadeiramente capaz de se expressar e faria sempre o seu melhor.

As duas professoras, por seu lado, elogiaram o seu bom ouvido e natural talento para as línguas, declarando que falava, lia e escrevia em inglês e francês como se tivesse aprendido ambas ao colo da mãe. Estava pronto para voos mais altos.

Não esquecera nunca os amigos e quase todos os sábados passava pela leitaria para falar com o Miquelino, o Joaquim e o Anselmo, que iam governando as respectivas vidas. Anselmo já ia substituindo o porteiro do Hotel de vez em quando, e sempre levava um caderninho com as palavras que ia pedindo a Eduardo que lhe ensinasse em francês e inglês. Miquelino já compunha títulos e anúncios e Joaquim ia ganhando uns extras a organizar melhor os livros de contabilidade do patrão. O avô encorajava esses encontros e até o acompanhava.

\- Lembra-te sempre de que todos os homens nascem iguais, filho! O que lhes acontece na vida é fruto do esforço ou da falta dele, é verdade, mas é muito mais ainda fruto da sorte ou do dinheiro e da influência da família… Podes ter tido mais sorte na vida do que os teus companheiros de infância, mas isso não te deve tornar altivo nem indiferente.

Estas palavras do avô nunca lhe esqueceriam. Ainda as levava na lembrança quando o avô e a mãe, contendo corajosamente as lágrimas, se despediram dele no cais de embarque. Eduardo partia para Paris, estudar desenho e pintura na _Académie_, e ficaria na casa dos senhores Santana, que tinham um filho da sua idade. O pai da senhora tinha sido colega e amigo de Afonso, e fora devidamente informado da verdadeira filiação do rapaz, com o inevitável pedido de discrição, mas o jovem apenas sabia que era uma família portuguesa, conhecida do Sr. Vilaça e a viver em Paris. O Vilaça, que o acompanhava, juntando essa agradável tarefa a uma derradeira diligência para tentar saber da Monforte e, sobretudo, da pequena que esta levara consigo, prometia, comovido, não desviar os olhos do menino. Ele, com quinze anos feitos, chamou a si toda a coragem que se esperava de um rapaz, quase um homem. Abraçou o avô em silêncio e depois, envolvendo a mãe num abraço, tentou sossegá-la:

\- Não se aflija, mamã. Tudo há-de correr bem. Prometo escrever todos os meses e verá que o tempo passa num instante. Quando voltar, serei capaz de pintar retratos, de desenhar tudo quanto há e poderei ganhar bem a vida, para que a mamã não precise de trabalhar tanto. E sossegue, que me hei-de desembaraçar: a _mademoiselle_ Richard disse-me que eu já falo francês tão bem como ela!

Angélica sorriu, mas sabia que não voltaria a ver o seu rapazinho. Quando voltasse, Eduardo seria um homem e esses anos, dois ou três, os que fossem, enfim, passá-los-ia longe dela, num país estrangeiro. Quando finalmente o moço embarcou, o pai abraçou-a, murmurando:

\- Não receies, filha! O Eduardo vai bem-educado e bem entregue. Afinal, todos os pais têm que deixar os filhos voar para fora do ninho…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notícias de Eduardo em Paris.

Numa bela manhã de Abril, em Santa Olávia, Afonso guardava cautelosamente a última carta que recebera de Angélica, que lhe escrevia com a regularidade de um relógio a dar notícias do filho. Eduardo escrevia todos os meses de Paris e passadas as saudades do primeiro ano, parecia bem adaptado. Falava de grandes obras por toda a cidade, com novas e largas avenidas, como aquela em que agora residia, no belo _hotel particulier_ dos senhores Santana, a substituírem as antigas ruas escuras e tortuosas. Falava do trânsito sempre intenso e por vezes caótico, que fazia Lisboa parecer uma vilazinha adormecida e pacata. Contava do muito que estava a aprender, dos lindos quadros que visitava no Museu e dos colegas, alguns talentosos e discretos, outros adoidados e frequentemente geniais. Mostrava-se entusiasmado com os ideais que fervilhavam na grande capital e, mostrando-se sempre responsável e empenhado em prosseguir os estudos e enveredar pela carreira de retratista, contava como ia, paralelamente, desenhando num registo mais criativo e humorístico, mais próximo da caricatura, que publicava em pequenos folhetos e jornais de vida efémera, dirigidos por moços seus amigos.

Confessava sentir-se por vezes um pouco deslocado. Afinal, os senhores Santana eram gente francamente rica e ele, embora graças ao trabalho de mamã e ao espírito económico e tão prático da Maria, e, claro, à pensão do papá, nunca tivesse propriamente conhecido dificuldades ou escassez, não crescera habituado àquele meio. «_Tento aprender e não parecer demasiado deslocado», _escrevia à mãe_ « e as coisas que vão contra a minha maneira de ser, evito-as sem as recusar claramente, para que me não julguem ingrato._»

Falava com frequência do filho da casa, um ano mais velho e seu constante camarada. «_O Zé Maria Santana é um excelente moço, e não se poupou a esforços para me apresentar aos amigos e para me fazer sentir bem vindo. Levou-me a conhecer as livrarias e os cafés onde se reúnem os escritores e pintores e acompanha-me regularmente nessa ronda._» Não escondia as pequenas divergências de personalidade que o separavam desse rapaz mimado e criado no seio da abundância. «_Claro que quando se junta com alguns dos rapazes do seu círculo para jogar intermináveis partidas de bilhar, eu aproveito para me sentar a desenhar ou vou até à Bibliothéque ler qualquer coisa que me interessa. Sou, como me ensinou Miss Jenkins, amável, mas firme na minha recusa do bilhar ou dos igualmente intermináveis jogos de cartas._» Mandava pequenos esboços, cheios de graça, para a mãe poder pelo menos imaginar o que ele ia fazendo no dia-a-dia.

De tudo isto Angélica dava conta e juntara mesmo um par desses esboços à carta. Afonso ficara longos minutos, embevecido a admirar o talento do rapaz, visível na vivacidade dos pequenos desenhos.

Enquanto dava a volta à chave do cofrezinho de madeira, simples e discreto, forrado de lata, onde guardava tudo o que se referia a Eduardo, chegaram-lhe as gargalhadas sãs do Carlos que subia, no encalço do Brown, a ladeira ajardinada, regressando de mais uma sessão de remo nos açudes. O neto legítimo viera acalmar parte das ânsias do seu coração, e vê-lo crescer escorreito e forte, independente e destemido, tão diferente do que fora o pai, se não o compensava – porque nada o teria feito – da perda do filho único, dera-lhe uma nova vida, um novo alento. Mas nunca esquecia o seu primeiro neto. Enternecia-se ao pensar que fora ele a herdar o talento da avó, da sua adorada Maria que Afonso tanto amara e cuja perda lhe fora tão dura e custosa. Comovia-se ao pensar que aquele neto herdara dele alguns traços de carácter, que transpareciam nas novas que Angélica lhe ia mandando: era generoso e amigo de ajudar. Sem dispor de muitos meios, mas sabendo-se ainda assim privilegiado, não hesitava em ajudar um amigo menos afortunado, ainda que isso significasse passar uma semana sem almoçar. «_Eu sei que posso jantar à noite em casa, enquanto ele, coitado, além de dever a renda da semana, que felizmente pude pagar-lhe, raramente consegue comer dois dias a fio._» escrevera Eduardo à mãe na sua última carta.

Esperavam o Vilaça para o jantar, vindo de Lisboa, utilizando já o comboio até ao Carregado. A ida a Paris, no ano anterior, para acompanhar Eduardo, não se traduzira em novas da Monforte ou da garota, e Afonso quase desistira de recuperar a neta perdida, mas na carta em que anunciara a sua chegada, Vilaça referira, veladamente já se vê, por não ser caso de que se falasse em sociedade, uma ténue esperança de novidades a esse respeito. Por força dos hábitos saudáveis que desejava incutir no neto, Afonso mudara radicalmente de regime, e adoptara o horário aldeão: almoço de manhã cedo, jantar à uma, chá às cinco e ceia à noite. Já soava lá em baixo o vozeirão do abade Custódio gracejando com o Carlos. O sino da aldeia que nesse dia se ouvia perfeitamente soava, lento, o meio-dia. Vilaça ainda devia demorar e como o dia estava bonito, com um sol criador e um céu azul muito lavado pelas chuvas das últimas semanas, Afonso desceu.

\- Bons dias, Brown! Viva, ó Custódio! Olhe que mandei hoje fazer um fricassé especialmente por sua causa. Venha cá dar um beijo de bons-dias ao seu avô, Sr. Dom Carlos, que desde o primeiro almoço que o não vejo… Querem vocês vir daí dar uma volta pela quinta, a fazer apetite para o jantar, enquanto o Vilaça não chega? Está um sol abençoado…

Carlos pulou de entusiasmo. O Brown logo largou o _Times_ em que pegara, para os acompanhar também. O Custódio escusou-se: viera a pé e cansava-se muito nas ladeiras de Santa Olávia. Preferia ficar ali a acompanhá-los com o olhar enquanto ia lendo as notícias.

***

_Querida mamã,_

_Recebi a sua querida carta há dois dias e nem imagina o quanto tenho pensado em tudo o que me conta. Se não peguei na pena mais cedo foi unicamente por ter um trabalho para terminar, que era imperioso entregar hoje mesmo. Venho da Académie, de o entregar. Só agora, portanto, posso estar aqui sentado à secretária a escrever-lhe._

_Muito me alegra que tanto a mamã como o avô estejam de boa saúde. Eu tenho passado bem: tive um pequeno resfriado, mas nem sequer fiquei de cama, apenas uma febrezita sem consequências e uma tosse que nem dois dias me atormentou. Espero que a minha carta vá encontrá-los aos dois o melhor possível, bem como a Madrinha, e demais pessoas amigas. Não se passa um dia sem que pense com saudades em todos, sem que me lembre de como se hão-de estar agora a acabar as violetas e a aparecer as primeiras rosas nas floristas e os primeiros botões no nosso quintal._

_Que boas notícias do Anselmo! Groom em casa de um cavalheiro inglês a viver agora em Lisboa, a serviço da Embaixada. E sem outra recomendação a não ser a eficiência e simpatia como ajudante de porteiro do Hotel, num tempo em que parece que o valor pessoal não chega a lado algum sem padrinhos nem empenhos, como ainda ontem se lamentava o Senhor Santana, a propósito de uns planos para um comboio subterrâneo de que se fala agora muito na **École des Ponts**, onde estuda o Zé Maria. Imagine a mamã, um comboio subterrâneo! Mas diz o Senhor Santana que ainda se hão-de fazer muitos estudos e planos antes que venha a fazer-se obra._

_Os meus estudos vão bem e o professor de Desenho já me anunciou que no ano que vem posso começar a tentar os primeiros retratos. Também me ralhou muito por ter publicado umas caricaturas numa folha dirigida pelo meu amigo Charpentier. Disse que é um «trapo socialista» e indigno, e pôs-se muito vermelho enquanto dizia estas coisas. Que graça lhe achei! Lá lhe disse que também tenho feito ilustrações para uma editora que publica livros para crianças, até ilustrações religiosas, mas ele bem sabe que essas me são pagas ( e nada mal, o que me faz sempre jeito) enquanto as da folha do Charpentier as faço por amizade e convicção! Pobre professor! É um bom homem, mas muito antiquado, e para ele ouvir falar em socialistas é ouvir falar no demónio. Conte esta ao avô, que muito há-de rir. E diga-lhe que me faz muita falta e tenho muitas saudades das nossas conversas. Como ele havia de gostar de conhecer alguns dos meus actuais colegas…!_

_Eu entendo mal este horror do professor a alguma justiça social, não sei como se consegue fechar os olhos à miséria que se vê nesta cidade. A minha pena é saber que não posso acudir a quem precisa. O senhor Santana, de quem também me parece que o avô havia de gostar, faz parte de uma associação filantrópica de cavalheiros, que distribui refeições quentes e agasalhos a famílias pobres durante o Inverno e patrocina pequenas estadias no campo para as crianças mais enfermiças no Verão. Mas diz ele, e é verdade, é uma gota no oceano da miséria de Paris. Talvez por ser uma cidade muito grande, onde também há muito luxo e riqueza desmedida, dá-me a ideia de que a pobreza é pior aqui. E depois, em Lisboa sempre temos o sol e o céu azul que, enfim, dão outro ar até ao que é menos bom. Aqui são dias e dias de chuva a fio, de neve por vezes, um céu cinzento que arrepia, e um frio muito pior do que o nosso, um frio que trespassa a roupa e se nos mete nos ossos…_

_Junto a esta carta uns desenhos que tenho feito ultimamente, de garotos a brincar nas ruas e do gato da nossa cozinheira, que é muito engraçado e que dorme horas a fio, nas posições mais bizarras que se possam imaginar. Olhe que nenhum é inventado por mim, todos foram desenhados com o modelo à vista._

_Dê muitas saudades minhas a todos os nossos conhecidos. Mil abraços para o avô, muitos beijos à Madrinha e outros tantos para si, do seu filho que a traz sempre no pensamento_

_Eduardo_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eduardo continua em Paris, e Afonso vai criando Carlos em Santa Olávia.

A vida de Eduardo ia correndo calma e sem confusões, apesar das obras constantes no centro de Paris e das trabalhosas aulas de desenho e de pintura. Iniciava-se na arte do retrato e depois de retratar um colega e de tentar um auto retrato que lhe saíra miseravelmente falhado, Zé Maria pedira-lhe, muito em segredo, que pintasse um retrato da mãe.

\- O papá faz anos em Agosto e havia de gostar de ter um retrato da mamã. Só tem um muito pequeno, pintado quando se casaram… Achas que a consegues esboçar sem que ela dê por isso?

\- Facilmente – respondera ele com um sorriso – numa destas quartas-feiras, quando estiver entretida com as amigas. Sento-me no banco da janela, por detrás dos reposteiros e garanto-te que nem dá por mim. Levo os esboços comigo e faço o retrato na Académie… Não te garanto é que fique perfeito, bem sabes que só há pouco comecei com os retratos. Mas farei o meu melhor.

Entre si, os amigos de Zé Maria Santana – que apesar do seu nome e da sua família era um parisiense de gema – e até o próprio, troçavam um pouco daquele jovem português de hábitos regulares, frugais e burgueses. Faziam-no sem maldade, com a inconsciência própria da juventude despreocupada, porque os intrigava a sua maneira de falar, o seu francês, escorreito e fluente, mas demasiado correcto e até, por vezes, um pouco pedante, sem se lembrarem de que o aprendera como língua estrangeira. E depois achavam irritante aquela seriedade que nunca se desmanchava, nem quando acabava de sair de aula de Desenho com as mãos manchadas de tinta ou de giz.

Apreciavam-lhe, era verdade, a generosidade, a boa disposição, a disponibilidade para dar tempo e trabalho a causas justas, por pequenas e insignificantes que fossem: as caricaturas para a folha de Charpentier ( talvez o único que o apreciava verdadeiramente e sem reservas tal como era), por exemplo, tinham-lhe levado muitas horas de trabalho. Por outro lado, riam-se a ocultas das cartinhas mensais que escrevia à mãe e da pontualidade quase religiosa com que as compunha e enviava, da sua recusa em envolver-se nos divertimentos mundanos, em fumar ou em beber. Mais depressa se oferecia para entreter com desenhos e histórias a irmãzinha mais nova do amigo aos domingos à tarde do que acedia a acompanhá-lo ao bilhar ou à Ópera.

Consideravam a sua adesão às causas e ideais políticos que partilhavam, embora apreciando-a, como quase natural, afinal era neto de um operário e filho de uma costureira: «apesar de que nem parece!», costumavam dizer, como um elogio. Admiravam-lhe o empenho e a dedicação que punha em tudo o que fazia, mas era-lhes estranha a devoção com que se dedicava à leitura, enfadavam-se polidamente com as recordações de infância que às vezes, em conversa, lhe saíam, de brincadeiras na rua com amigos chinfrins, irmãos de engomadeiras e sobrinho de merceeiros.

Quando ia ao Teatro, preferia os lugares baratos, até porque tinha a absurda mania de querer ver a peça e de não ligar a quem estava, como era absurda a sua reverência pelo saber e o seu fascínio, quase infantil de tanto entusiasmo, pela arte e pela beleza, mesmo a que se ocultava no quotidiano mais monótono. Não apreciava bailes nem reuniões janotas, onde era visível o seu acanhamento e a sua incapacidade de fazer conversa de circunstância. Quando os Santanas recebiam e Eduardo estava em casa, ficava quase sempre calado e discreto, sentado junto de uma das janelas do salão, meio oculto na espessura dos reposteiros de seda verde. Se o Zé Maria ou a Gigi, a irmãzita de dez anos, o vinham chamar para que juntasse a sua bela voz de tenor a alguma canção, fazia-lhes a vontade, mas desaparecia logo em seguida. E em toda a parte puxava do caderninho para esboçar qualquer coisa que lhe chamasse a atenção.

Ele bem sabia que não pertencia àquele meio e que o estranhavam, mas obrigava-se a permanecer quase indiferente ao facto. Prometera à mãe que não deixaria que nada o entristecesse e cumpria.

*******

Era no final de Junho e mesmo nos arvoredos de Santa Olávia o calor apertava. Tinham jantado mais cedo, exactamente por causa do calor, e Carlos estava na aula de música: chegavam da sala os sons melodiosos do violino do Brown e das teclas hesitantes do piano sob os dedos ainda inexperientes do rapaz.

\- Left hand first, Charles, left hand! Pay attention!

Na placa relvada das traseiras, pipilavam pardais, indiferentes ao calor, caçando bichinhos na relva e, muito ao longe, ouvia-se o correr límpido da água da Fonte Velha. O sossego invadia a casa.

Sentado no seu escritório, a que as portadas prudentemente fechadas durante toda a manhã tinham dado alguma frescura, Afonso abriu uma carta de Angélica que acabara de receber. De dentro do envelope retirou primeiro a carta, que leu num instante. Boas notícias, na letra redonda e clara da mulher: o rapaz progredia nos estudos, começara a pintar um retrato de _Madame_ Santana, a pedido do filho desta, que o queria oferecer ao pai no dia do seu aniversário, colaborava com caricaturas numas folhas políticas («_Malandro!_», murmurou Afonso, enternecido) e tinha um contrato numa editora, a ilustrar livros para crianças, que lhe dava algum dinheiro, estava felizmente bem de saúde e escrevia regularmente.

A filha do tipógrafo escrevia bem, sem erros, numa prosa corrida e colorida, sempre respeitosa, com a reserva natural de uma mulher ainda jovem que se corresponde com um cavalheiro idoso, sem humildades excessivas nem fases feitas. Afonso retirava sempre um grande prazer da leitura daquelas missivas, pensando frequentemente que Angélica quase o compensava de nunca ter tido, como ambicionara, uma filha.

Como a carta referia ainda que lhe mandava junto uns desenhos que Eduardo enviara, extraiu do envelope duas folhas de um papel mais espesso do que o da carta, e ficou a admirá-las embevecido. Numa, um gato malhado, mais gordo ainda, se possível, do que o Bonifácio – que se ia fazendo maduro e dorminhoco e já nem ligava aos pardais – a dormir, todo estirado num banco baixo, de palhinha, com a barriga felpuda para cima e a boca aberta; noutra, o mesmo gato, olhando cobiçoso qualquer coisa que devia estar em cima de uma mesa por cuja toalha ele se preparava para puxar com as unhas.

O traço era decidido, forte, quase sem hesitações; os desenhos capturavam o momento, eram íntimos e ternos sem deixarem de ter um toque de humor. «Tem talento, o moço…», pensou o velho «Tem talento e tem estilo, já não confundiria um desenho dele com outros… Isso é bom, é muito bom».

Recebera na véspera a confirmação de que a neta, que nunca conhecera, a garota que a Monforte levara consigo na sua desvairada fuga, tinha morrido em Londres. Fora um rude golpe para aquele homem que perdera o filho único, que as convenções sociais haviam obrigada a privar-se do primeiro neto e que, secretamente, se atrevera a sonhar com uma neta linda e loira, que lhe enchesse de amor e beleza os anos da velhice.

Tirou da gaveta da secretária um álbum encadernado a _marroquin_ preto, onde coleccionava os desenhos de Eduardo e, carinhosamente, acrescentou os dois esboços recebidos. «_Um dia_», pensou, «_um dia, no futuro, direi ao Carlos que tem um irmão mais velho, um irmão cheio de talento e de qualidades…_»


End file.
